ninjawarriorfandomcom-20200213-history
The Full History Of SASUKE
SASUKE has started in 1997 and with SASUKE 37 complete, lets go over the history of SASUKE Part 1 1997-1999(SASUKE 1-4) SASUKE was a spin-off of KINNIKU BANZUKE. On September 27,1997,the show began. The Spider Walk,Wall Lift and Final Tower are the obstacles that have appeared all SASUKE tournaments.In 1999,Akiyama Kazuhiro achieved kanzenseiha for the first time ever. Tournament Ratings 1:7/10 2:7/10 3:8/10 4:9:10 Part 2 2000-2002(SASUKE 5-8,KUNOICHI 1-2) In 2000, we got SASUKE 5.They added classic obstacles like the Jump Hang and Warped Wall.The next year we got a new show. KUNOICHI. aka women of Ninja Warrior.In SASUKE 8,Kane Kosygin retired ending KINNIKU BANZUKE as a SASUKE special.And a group called the All-Stars were born. Yamada Katsumi Akiyama Kazuhiro Shingo Yamamoto Toshihoro Takeda Tournament Ratings 5:8/10 6:7/10 7:6/10 8:8/10 Part 3(SASUKE 9-13,KUNOICHI 3-4) In SASUKE 9,A new SASUKE era was found.It saw Makoto Nagano reaching the Pipe Slider and he becoming an All-Star.He reached the final stage in 11,12,and 13 and all 3 times came very close to kanzenseiha. Also Yūko Mizuno reached KUNOICHI’s final stage and came 0.12 seconds away from making KUNOICHI history. Yūko’s near miss of kanzenseiha was aired only a week before Nagano’s near miss of kanzenseiha in SASUKE 12(0.11 seconds late)Nagano also came close in SASUKE 13, about 0.31 seconds late. Akayo Miyake achieved KUNOICHI’s first total victory Part 4(SASUKE 14-17,KUNOICHI 5-6) In KUNOICHI 5,Miyake Akayo somehow achieved a second kanzenseiha.She also did it in KUNOICHI 6. In SASUKE 17.Nagano FINALLY achieved the impossible.I haven’t even seen his training runs and I live in America. Just looking at SASUKE 12/13 not knowing it would happen.After failures all around, he achieved the most surprising total victory. Tournament Ratings 14:6/10 15:6/10 16:5/10 17:9/10 Part 4(SASUKE 18-24,KUNOICHI 7-8,ANW 1) This new era(Called SHIN SASUKE) was a course designed to eliminate all 100 competitors in Stage 1.SASUKE 19 was the only tournament where Stage 3 wasn’t attempted.The final stage was so awful, consisting of a 13m Heavenly Ladder and a 10m G-Rope with 45 seconds.In SASUKE 23, the time limit was changed from 45 to 40 seconds, and Nagano was 0.21 seconds late and 5 PEOPLE reached the final in SASUKE 24.SASUKE 18,23,24 were all very good tournaments, and Yuuji Urushihara achieved total victory after coming 2.77 seconds late in SASUKE 22.In KUNOICHI 8,2 total victories were achieved,3 if there was no wall disqualification. Tournament Ratings 18:9/10 19:5/10 20:6/10 21:6/10 22:7/10 23:7/10(I FEEL like it’s 8/10) 24:8/10 Part 5(SASUKE 25-27,ANW 2-3,SASUKE Malaysia) SASUKE 25 completely started a downhill trend.Monster9 was slipping,the content was bad,well SASUKE 25 was decent but it started a bad trend.We got ANW 2 in SASUKE 26 and 3 in 27.SASUKE 27 fixed it while getting a kanzenseiha and overall one of the best tournaments ever. Tournament Ratings 25:7/10 26:5/10 27:8/10 Part 6(SASUKE 28-30,Singapore,Ninja Warrior Turkey,ANW 4-6) SASUKE Rising, was supposed to be the final All-Stars tournament and SASUKE 31 was SASUKE rising but there is too much in 2015.It looked irrelevant till SASUKE 30.An ASEAN OCEAN CUP was held in winter 2013-14 going into spring.The next tournament was one of the greatest in SASUKE 31. ANW 4-6 was held looking pretty good especially ANW 5.SASUKE 31 also had the show of Morimoto Yūsuke. We got a Swedish,British and Vietnam and Indonesia SASUKE/Ninja Warrior specials.Also NW Denmark. Tournament Ratings 28:4/10 29:5/10 30:7/10 31:9/10 Ninja Warrior Australia,France and Germany are there and SASUKE has grown. SASUKE’s presence 32 I find the worst tournament ever while 36 sits high.Hopefully I can find SASUKE 37 and watch(hard for me because of being an American)